Light in Darkness
by Takada Saiko
Summary: Remus' reaction to Sirius's death... I just watched the movie twice and I think seeing it had almost as much impact as reading it.


Title: Light in the Darkness

Author: Takada Saiko

Genre: Harry Potter

Spoilers: OotP, HBP

A/N: I haven't worked on fanfiction in far too long, therefore HP gets me in the mood to do so. Imagine that. I've had an idea running through my chaotic little brain since reading OotP: poor Remus is all alone. Everyone laments on Harry's loss, which is, obviously, great when it comes to Sirius' death, but Remus has lost everyone, therefore I'm jumping up and writing. Or sitting down and writing, one or the other….

If you haven't seen the movie, go see it. Now. That is not a request.

A/N2: This may not be entirely cannon. I'm doing my best but it's been over a year since I've read the books and I can't remember the exact time when some things happened…. Sorry.

* * *

"He's been in there for hours."

"He'll come out when he's ready, dear."

"It seems like as soon as Harry left he broke down."

"He's stayed strong for him as long as he could."

Nymphadora Tonks sighed heavily and nodded in agreement. Remus had disappeared to Hogwarts only a few hours after Harry, searching for the boy. Tonks did not know what was said between them, but she knew that her dear friend had been a strong shoulder for the hurting lad. When he had returned, he had set straight off for his room and locked himself away. He'd been in there for days now. He'd eaten very little and drunk only enough to sustain himself.

"He'll come out when he's ready," Mrs. Weasley repeated, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I-" Tonks was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. She stood, startled, and watched as the door to the kitchen opened, revealing a tall figure, difficult to make out in the darkness that blurred with his dark robes and hair.

"Has Dumbledore arrived here yet?" Severus Snape asked briskly.

"No, he's been dealing with business at Hogwarts. Did you not see him there?"

"I suppose he's to arrive here soon," Snape seemed to think aloud. He glanced around the darkened kitchen. "Are you two the only ones here?"

"Remus as well," Mrs. Weasley answered, watching the thin man carefully.

Snape watched them for a moment, looking as if he were deep in thought about something. His dark eyes narrowed for half a second and he turned and left the kitchen in a swirl of robes. The two women heard his footsteps echo down the hall.

Tonks sprang up. "Remus doesn't want to see anyone!" she called after him. "Especially not you!"

If Severus heard her, he did not show it. He continued with his steady footsteps until he reached the door he was looking for. He rapped his knuckles against it twice and opened it, half surprised to find it unlocked. He closed the door behind him, avoiding his urge to cringe at the loud creaking sound that echoed through the entire house.

The room was darker than the kitchen had been. The Potions professor could barely make out the crouched form in the corner of the room. "Lupin."

The young man looked startled as he sat straight up. He had not been expecting that voice, of any that could have come, to be heard after the door closed. "What is it, Severus?" Remus managed, his voice raspy sounding.

"It's the early hours of the morning."

Remus squinted against the darkness, trying for think of what the taller man might be getting at. "Please, Severus, leave," he finally said quietly. "I don't have the self control right now. I'll say something I will regret when I come back to myself. Please leave."

Snape noted the strained sound to his former classmate's voice and moved toward him. He stood over the crouched man, watching him carefully. In the pale moonlight tears could barely be seen glistening down the werewolf's face. His eyes were glistening, holding back untold pain and anguish. "I'll leave when I'm ready to," Severus finally responded.

An angry look washed over Remus' pale face. "Get out," he growled, eyes flashing dangerously with a ferocity that he rarely allowed to show.

Dark eyes continued to stare down at him for a moment longer before Severus reached into his robes and pulled a vile from them. "The full moon is the next one that will show, am I wrong?" he asked as he handed Remus the Wolfsbane that Dumbledore had asked him two years before to make.

Remus took the vile slowly, his eyes turning soft again and he stood in a rush as Snape turned to leave. "I'm sorry," he managed, tears choking him. "Severus, you've done nothing against me. I should not have snapped."

"I am not without understanding," the Potions Master responded sharply. "I loathed Sirius Black. Everyone knows that. I feel no loss in his death." He paused a moment, allowing the words to sink in. "Though, surprisingly, I feel know happiness from the even either."

"I've lost everyone," Remus whispered as he sunk back down to a crouching position, cradling the vile in his hands. "James and Lily died. Peter betrayed us. Now Sirius… I've lost everyone." He choked back a sob, leaning back against the wall. "I don't know what to do now."

"You continue on," Severus respond lowly and much to Remus' surprise. "You do what you need to in memory of your friends. Live for them, just as I live to repent for the sins I've committed… and the ones I'm yet to commit."

Remus heard the door to the room creak open and Snape was gone. He sat for a moment, tears still building in his eyes. He wanted to lie here until he died of despair, he really did, but Severus had been right. He could almost hear James' voice in his head, telling him to stand up and wipe the frown off of his face. Lily would encourage him with that gentle smile of hers. Sirius… Sirius would laugh and ask him why of all people, it had to be 'Snivellus' that brought his thoughts back to where they needed to be.

It took him several long minutes to stand, down the potion, straighten his rumpled clothing, and move towards the door. As he exited he saw the beginnings of the bright morning light bathing the hallway and looked towards the kitchen where it appeared Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast. He moved slowly towards the door and poked his head in. Tonks, Snape, Moody, Mr. Weasley and Dumbledore were sitting at the table, discussing some matter of business. Mrs. Weasley, who was bustling around the stove, was the first to spot him. "Why, Remus, dear! Come to join us for breakfast?"

"If I may," he answered in his usual polite tone.

Tonks grinned widely. "Come on, Remus. Have a seat. Dumbledore was just saying that he'd like several of us to have a chat with Harry's Aunt and Uncle when they come to pick him up at the train station."

"No need to have them giving any more trouble to the boy," Mr. Weasley added. "Just a few of us. Day after tomorrow, am I right?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, seems it'll come quick enough."

"Is it really time for them to return home for summer?" Remus asked.

"Yes. You've been in there for quite some time, you know. Nearly two weeks," Tonks reminded him. She paused, waiting for him to acknowledge the statement. "So, will you join us, Remus?"

He nodded. "It will be good to see him before he returns with them."

"Then, if this meeting is through, I should return back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore stated as he stood. "Severus? Will you accompany me?"

"Of course." The tall man stood, eyes connecting ever so quickly with Remus'. Nothing was said between them, and after the two professors had left Remus turned back to the conversation at the table. He'd continue on for those who had died for a cause and for those that still lived for it. He would not let himself fall into blame for Sirius' death and he would not allow himself to lose any more time on it. He would miss his dear friend more than anything, just as he missed James and Lily, but they had all died to end the Dark Lord's reign, and he'd be damned if he allowed himself to fall with them just yet.

A/N: Okay… you know the drill. R&R.


End file.
